


Lace Panties

by Graciekit99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Smut, Lingerie, Lonely Lance (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Lance's favourite thing about different planets was the clothes. Shiro's favourite thing was to watch Lance in said clothes.





	Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not totally happy with this fic but it may never see the light of day if I don’t put it up. It’s kind of cringy compared to the last one I put up. I’m not sure should I do a Shatt or Shidge fic next.

Lance’s favourite thing about different planets that they have visited is in most cases the lack of modesty. For some of the cultures they have come across on their journey around the universe it made sense. Underwater, what’s the need for clothes if they can breathe? In a desert with thick fur, nope no need.

Lance would pick up some clothes from these places purely for ‘ceremonial’ use only. Some of the aliens would help in his quest for the most scandalous outfit on the planet. None of the other paladins noticed if Lance had snuck off from them in downtime.

But one did. It’s was Shiro’s dirty little secret to follow Lance down back alleys to hole in the wall stores filled with lewd items. He wasn’t sure how many times he had to hastily make his way back to the castle without being seen.

He’d learnt Lance couldn’t always pay for the clothes and would trade himself in desperate situations. If this went too far Shiro would have no problems stepping in but Lance was something else. He’d convince most into modelling different items be it clothes or products. Lance loved a camera and it didn’t matter what position he was in, he’d always put on a show.

Shiro hides in an alcove not far from Lance. The Cuban was in nothing more than a loose flowing organza dressing gown. It hung lose off one of his shoulders with the perk of his nipples outlined by fabric. He had both arms stretched upwards and was looking lustfully at the camera lenses with parted lips.

“Now let it fall off your body and look up to the sky.” The photographer continued to snapshots of Lance as the pale fabric fell into puddles around his hips. “Amazing, now spread your legs as wide as possible.”

“No!” Lance crossed his arms.

“What, why. You want these things, don’t you? You need to pay with something.”

“Yeah, I understand but it has nothing to do with clothes.”

“Well then shove this in whatever hole you have down there.” The photographer held up a very large dildo.

“I know you aren’t familiar with my species but I can’t fit that in me. It’s too big.” Lance’s eyes sized up the large but oddly shaped dildo.

“Well make it fit.” The alien stepped forward. Lance went to get away from them then Shiro appeared in front of him. Lance squeaked in surprise at the appearance of Shiro.

“He said no and as a paladin of Voltron I must step in to protect the innocent.” Shiro looked back Lance who was trying to cover up as much as possible.

“Voltron, ehh. I don’t want trouble and I won’t cause any if I don’t see your faces here again. Take him and go if you want that thing so much.” The alien waved his fist at the two. Lance quickly grabbed his clothes from behind a curtain before Shiro dragged him out of the store.

“What the hell were you doing back there? What would have happened if I wasn’t there to step in? That was dangerous.” Shiro scoured at Lance who was putting his jacket over the light clothes.

Lance didn’t talk for the rest of the journey back to the castle and broke away from Shiro once they stepped into the castle. Shiro had the half mind to go after him but knows there would be a better time than then. Preferably after dinner then the castle was quieter.

So after dinner when Lance tried to escape from Shiro, he caught him. Shiro gripped Lance shoulder to stop him from walking away. “We need to talk about today. I know it’s embarrassing but it’s important.” Shiro scratched the back of his head trying not to make eye contact with Lance.

“It’s not like it hasn’t been the first time they have tried stuff on me. I keep safe. I had my bayard hid in my jacket. What were you doing there anyway?” Lance eyed up Shiro. “Or why hadn’t you stepped in before if this hasn’t been your first time.”

“Maybe we should go to my room or yours before continuing in case anyone comes by.”

“You are stalling so my room because it’s closer,” Lance whispered. They quickly made their way to lances room and Lance locked the door behind them. Shiro took a seat on the bed and Lance leaned against the wall.

“So, did you at least enjoy what you saw?” Lance smirked at Shiro. A light blush covered Shiro’s cheeks. And Lance decided to take advantage of it. “What was more arousing? My clothes, me or my lewd positions. I enjoy it you know. Being in space was a real buzzkill on the mood until I found the right stuff. Do you want to see my collection?” Lance winked before moving around and grabbing various boxes.

“Um, sure I guess but that’s not why we are going to talk.” Shiro glanced at the stack of boxes that Lance kept piling up. “You’ve been doing this longer than I thought.”

“Not really. It’s only been half a year but I do try and get something off each planet we are on. Found it. Here is my favourite box. Go on, open it.” His grin spread across his face. Shiro casually opened the box and looked in.

It was filled with stocking in pale colours, sheer tops, glittering toys and jewellery for intimate places. Shiro went deeper into the box and pulled out some rope. “So you like bondage? That explains why you always end up in handcuffs. Is that a vibrator?”

Lance looked into the box and picked it up. “Yes and don’t hurt its feelings.”

“But it’s an object.”

“Space technology also extends to toys. I can set the pace with thoughts so even if I want it to stop near an orgasm, it won’t. it’s fantastic but also a pain because most features are for another person to control so I haven’t been able to use most of it.”

“Okay, that is amazing but why are you telling me this or showing me your collection of toys.” Lance sat next to Shiro and then leaned closer to him.

“Because I want to show you more.” Lance rested on hand on Shiro’s thigh. “No guy I know would have watched more than once if they didn’t like it and don’t deny it because you said so yourself earlier. I’m lonely, Shiro. I’m pretty sure I have the largest collection this side of the galaxy unless Allura has the kinkiest closet. One perv to another, you wanted to do more than just watch?”

Shiro looked deeply into Lance’s eyes looking for some bit unwillingness but they were just lust filled. Lance’s hand travelled up Shiro’s thigh and under the hem of his shirt.

“If you don’t want to continue then we can stop and never speak of this again. I won’t force you to do anything Shiro. I really admire you and you’ve been so kind to me. How could I not want you? And believe me when I say that it hasn’t been the first time I’ve fantasied about you.”

“To be honest Lance, I like you back and probably have fantasies one too many times about you in these clothes.” Shiro blushed picking up a pair of stockings.

“Oh-oh-oh, I have an idea. Let me put on a show for you. Now get out while I change.” Lance pushed Shiro out of his room into the hallway. Pidge just stared at Shiro as they took a drink of milk.

“If you two are going to be loud then tell me now before I come in and gag you both.”

“Maybe?”

“Firstly, thanks for letting me know. Secondly, I’ve lost a major bet with Coran on which paladin Lance would drag to bed first.”

“Not you?”

“My asexual ass say no.” Pidge continued down the hall away from Lance’s room no douth going to spend the night with Hunk away from Shiro and Lance. He waited a few more minutes before the door opened by itself. Shiro walked in and took in the sight in front of him.

Lance was facing away from him in baby blue lace panties with a matching suspender belt. Cream stocking hugged his leg. He had a pair of white satin opera gloves. Somehow the sheer tulip top worked with the long chains that hung off his body.

Lance turned his head and gestured Shiro toward the bed. Shiro sat down and Lance strolled his way to him. “Permission to aboard Captain?” Shiro nodded as he looked Lance up and down. Lance mounts Shiro’s thighs and wraps his arms around the other’s neck.

Lance rocks down on to Shiro’s pelvis. Their lips met in a hot moment of desire. Lance fought for dominance but Shiro was stronger. Shiro sucked Lance’s bottom lip as his hand undid the top half of his outfit. They broke away and Shiro kissed Lance down his neck.

Lance nuzzled the other side of his neck and shivered. Shiro teased Lance’s collarbone and nipped at it. Lance bit back a moan but Shiro noticed.

“You can be as vocal as you want, Baby. No one will here you. Pidge is probably with Keith or Hunk.” Shiro whispered to Lance as he played with his nipples. Shiro used the pads of his fingers to massage Lance’s chest. Lance mewed with pleasure.

Shiro quickly stood and Lance hooked his legs around Shiro’s hips. Shiro laid Lance down on the bed and pinned his arms over his head with one hand. He trailed the other down Lance’s body towards the panties. Their kisses turned sloppy as Shiro slip the panties down Lance’s legs.

“Wait, Shiro.” Lance looked down at Shiro who stared blankly at his crotch before gently running his fingers from the tip of Lance’s semi-hard dick to the basic. Shiro’s fingers then travelled down to the crease of Lances as and turned on the vibrator that Lance and put in before Shiro came back in.

“So I think of a speed, huh?”

“Yeah .” Suddenly Lance’s breath hitched and he cries out from the vibrations trying to scrum out of Shiro’s grasp. A few seconds later he cums, leaving a sticky mess against his skin.  Shiro quickly takes the vibrator out of Lance and he shakily clings onto Shiro.

“I’m sorry, it was just too sudden.” Lance almost felt ashamed for ruining the mood. Shiro cups Lance’s face and stroked his cheek. Their forehead meet in the middle and Shiro laughed.

“Maybe I’m a bit too ambitious for that one. Are you okay?”

“Never better. But it looks like you could do with some help.” Lance looked down at Shiro’s large bludge. Shiro leans back against the wall for better support as Lance tenderly kissed down Shiro’s chest and down to his hip bone. He took extra care with the scars that raked Shiro’s body. Some were angry pink from their recent battles or the silver ones from years past.

“You don’t have to,” stuttered Shiro.

“I want to.” Lance pulled the pants and boxers off in one go and quickly attached himself to Shiro’s shaft. Shiro grunted and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. Then Lance started to suck more. The sensation started to build inside of Shiro.

Shiro grabbed a fist of Lance’s hair and pushed him closer so Lance was now deepthroating Shiro’s dick. Lance looked up with teary eyes. His lips were already swollen. Shiro through his head back and moaned when Lance used his tongue to play with his foreskin.

“Ah Lance, I’m close. Please,” gasped Shiro

Lance tried his best to deepthroat the dick for as long as possible but he felt like he was suffocating then Shiro came. The cum filled Lance’s throat and mouth. Shiro pulled out as Lance swallowed as much as he could. Lance launched onto Shiro and crushed his lips into Shiro’s.

They eventually pulled away and sank into each other and the bed holding each other close. Lance kept his legs wrapped around Shiro’s legs and rested his head on the other’s chest.

“Was it too much?” asked Shiro.

“Maybe a little but it was kind of hot. Want to go again?” Lance smiled at Shiro and winked. Shiro groaned and pushed Lance’s head away.

“No, and get to sleep. We have group exercises in the morning.” Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead. “I love you and your insatiable need to make me feel older than need be.”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
